


baby, just make out with me

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Post-Series, or is it smutty fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: The art of kissing.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	baby, just make out with me

Donna is in line at the pharmacy and snags a tube of chapstick when she remembers she accidentally washed the last one. She throws it in her basket as the pharmacist tech asks for the next customer and she doesn’t think anymore of it.

“What flavor is this?” Josh asks, later that week, kissing her over and over again before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. “You taste like Christmas.”

“How would you know what Christmas tastes like?” 

Josh slides his tongue over hers and she fists his hair tighter in his fingers. “‘Cause we were in Madison last December 25th and you force fed me your mom’s pecan pie.”

Donna shifts her leg higher on his waist and widens her hips so he can lay between them. She moans softly when he presses down on her pelvis with his, sending tingles all the way up her spine. 

“I think it’s gingerbread,” she mumbles and kisses him harder. “God, _Josh_.”

He trails his hand up and under her shirt, palming her breast in his hand as he keeps kissing her, and rolls so she’s on top.

“I like it.”

* * *

Josh is in the kitchen, throwing some more oregano into the red sauce that’s simmering on the stove when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

“Smells good,” Donna murmurs, propping her chin on his shoulder.

“It’s just a basic sauce out of a jar,” he smirks. “An idiot could make it.”

She just smiles and turns her nose into his neck and whispers, “I wasn’t talking about the sauce.”

She lets out a breathless laugh as Josh turns around suddenly, picks her up, and plops her down on the kitchen counter. He runs his nose down her jaw and she locks her ankles behind his back, effectively trapping him.

“How was the First Lady?” he asks, kissing a line up her throat.

“She’s good,” Donna sighs and threads her fingers in his hair. “She practically had it handled by the time I got there. Won’t even need to brief you tomorrow about it, Lou took care of everything already.”

Josh nips at her skin and she moans, tightening her hold around him.

“Brief me anyway. I miss you.” He runs his hands up her body sensuously and moves to kiss her thoroughly. “It’s been three days, Donna,” he whispers and he fists her shirt and tugs it over her head.

“Last night wasn’t my fault,” she argues and starts working his belt buckle open. 

“I know,” he pants, his eyes closing when she sneaks her hand inside his boxers, “but still.”

Donna moans as he moves to suck on her nipples and thrusts against her. He reaches over to turn off the burner and he lifts her back into his arms, deposits her on the kitchen table, and kisses her until she’s writhing beneath him.

Dinner can wait.

* * *

“Mmmph, Josh, wait. This is the good part.”

“Donna,” he says, licking a path down her neck as she wiggles above him on the couch, “I know Stella gets her groove back. It’s the title of the movie.”

“Yeah, but—“ she cuts off when he sneaks his hand down inside her sleep pants as he kisses her lips. She moans softly into his mouth when he squeezes her ass. “ _Oh,_ that feels good.”

Josh works his fingers into the lining of her panties and rolls her clit between his fingers. Donna groans and her hips grind down as she whines his name. 

“ _Please_.”

He smirks. “I thought you wanted to watch the movie,” he murmurs and pinches her swollen nub between his fingers again as he presses soft kisses against her lips. 

Donna lets out a breathy sigh. “What movie?”

Josh’s smile just grows wider and he pulls down her pants and underwear before reaching in his boxers to pull himself out of them. He pumps himself a few times until Donna takes over, shifting her hips up before sinking back down onto him slowly. They both shiver and she opens her eyes to see the smug grin still on his face.

“Shut up,” she says and kisses it off him.

* * *

It’s late when he finally makes it back to his office. The situation in the Middle East has been gaining speed, so his nights have consisted of him being held hostage in the Situation Room. He’s been in the same suit for a full 36 hours, he’s cranky, and he misses his wife. Josh rounds into his office and stops when he sees said wife in his chair, her bare feet propped on the desk as she reads through a memo and a smile graces his features for the first time in two days. 

“Hey,” he says as he makes his way over to her. 

She looks up at him from the folder and gives him his most favorite smile in the entire world. 

“Hey, yourself,” she murmurs, craning her neck to meet him for a sweet kiss. Josh chases her as she pulls away and she giggles, letting him deepen it for a long moment.

When he pulls away, he leans back against his desk and grabs one of her feet, massaging the arch lightly and she hums appreciatively. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he says, “but what are you doing here? It’s past midnight, I figured you’d left already.”

Donna sinks further into the leather of his chair and sighs happily.

“Well, after I went to bed last night alone, woke up alone, and my assistant couldn’t pencil me in after the fourth try, I decided to come over and wait for you myself.”

“Donna, I’ve told you a thousand times. My wife does not make appointments to see me, alright? Just barge in or tell them to come get me. I’d much rather see you than talk about… whatever it is they talk about down there.”

Donna rolls her eyes playfully. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’m serious. I want you to spring me from the personal hell that is the Situation Room. I don’t care if you just say hi and bye or if you wanna drag me away for a quickie in some utility closet,” he says, his eyebrows waggling. “Any spare minutes I can get away from them to spend with you are a much better use of my time, I promise you.”

“Josh,” she admonishes. 

“I’m sorry. I just miss you,” he says softly, setting her feet on the floor so he can grab her hands and haul her up to him. He kisses her again and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

“I miss you too, pumpkin,” she says, smiling at him. She kisses him once more before sliding her shoes back on and leading him out of his office. “Let’s go home.”

“Can we make out on the way?” he asks, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. They walk in tandem out the side doors and to their car, Josh kissing her neck and nipping at her ear the whole way. 

She hums and holds onto his arms until they reach the car. She turns her head to the side and he leans the rest of the way to kiss her lips.

“Definitely.”

* * *

“Donna, all I’m sayin’ is that it’s not a great movie.”

“Titanic is _iconic_ , Josh. What are you even saying?”

He chuckles and grabs his toothbrush off the sink. “It’s not even a decade old. It can’t be iconic yet.”

She rolls her eyes beside him as she sits on the counter and kicks her legs a little. “Jed Bartlet was only in office for 8 years. You’re saying he’s not iconic yet, too?”

Josh turns to look at her, eyes furrowed, and his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He turns back to the faucet and spits before rinsing his mouth again and wiping the rest off his face. 

“Whatever. If that was you and me, I’d get us both on that door.”

Donna laughs. “I’m sure you would.”

She watches as he walks out of the bathroom, but she stays where she is. She bites her lip a little and keeps swinging her legs as she listens to him.

“I would! There was plenty of room. He should’ve gotten on first and balanced the thing while she climbed on. I mean, it’s basic—“

Donna bites her lip harder and taps her fingers against the counter as she waits for him. He walks in a few seconds later, silent and staring at something in his hands. 

“Donna,” he says, still looking down, “what is this?”

She smiles nervously. “What do you think it is?”

He's quiet for a long moment, but she doesn’t rush him. “I think it’s a little small for me,” he whispers and turns around the tiny Mets onesie in his hands to show her. 

Donna just looks at him, her eyes turning glassy as she sees the moment he realizes what’s going on. She reaches out to him and pulls on his arm. He steps into the cradle of her legs and his eyes widen.

“You’re gonna be a dad,” she murmurs, watching as his jaw drops and his eyes fill up. 

“You’re pregnant?”

She nods her head and runs her hands up and down his biceps. 

“You’re _pregnant_?” he repeats, his voice getting more excited. 

She nods again and a big smile breaks across her face. “We’re gonna have a baby, Josh.”

“Donna!” he yelps incredulously and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her soundly, a breathless laugh escaping his lips. Donna brings her hands up to his face and holds him to her and he runs his hands up and down her back. “How long have you known?” he asks and she pulls back to look at him.

“I took a test at lunch.”

“Why didn’t you come get me?”

“Because I saw this on my walk back to work from my morning meeting,” she grabs the onesie from him, “and something clicked, so I bought it and a pregnancy test on a whim.”

“It’s so _small,_ ” Josh says, transfixed by the onesie. “My mom’s gonna lose her mind.”

She chuckles, sniffing a little, and she wraps him up in another hug. 

“You’re happy?” she whispers.

“Yes,” he says and he kisses her temple. “ _Yes,_ I’m happy. We’re having a _baby,_ Donna.”

Donna leans back from the hug and grabs his face in her hands again, pulling him forward and kissing him deeply. “I love you,” she says against his lips and Josh falls more into her when she pushes against the back of his thighs with her legs. He rolls his tongue over hers languidly and slides his hands under her shirt. He rubs her belly lovingly before running up her chest and squeezing her breasts, making her moan softly. 

“Your boobs do feel bigger,” he mumbles against her lips and she giggles at him. 

Donna leans away from his lips and rests her forehead on his shoulder, still giggling softly, and Josh moves his hand to massage the back of her neck. He kisses her head and she wraps her arms around his middle. Josh settles into the embrace, sighing happily, and content for a long moment until his brain starts whirring and he freezes suddenly, his eyes bugging out of his head. 

“We’re having a baby,” he mumbles, his heart starting to race in his chest. “I’m gonna be a father.”

Donna leans back slowly. “Honey…” she murmurs softly. “You okay?” He turns to her with wide eyes and she smiles reassuringly at him. “Breathe, Josh.”

He lets out a shaky exhale and his grip on her tightens. “I don’t know how to be a parent.”

Donna's smile grows and she rubs his back. “Me neither. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Together,” he repeats, nodding his head to himself. “Right.” His brow furrows. “Shouldn’t you be taking vitamins or something? And resting? We need to get diapers and– and some diaper rash cream and those pacifier things and—“

“Joshua,” Donna murmurs, but it falls on deaf ears. 

“We gotta go to the doctor and get a sonogram.”

“Baby, relax,” she says and she moves to scratch his scalp again. “I will make us an appointment tomorrow and we have a few months until we need to stockpile on diapers and rash cream. You need to breathe.”

Josh looks her in the eye and follows her breathing until his heart rate gets back below hummingbird levels. 

“Better?” she asks softly, still smiling at him, and he nods his head. “Everything is going to be okay, Josh. One day at a time, alright?”

She pulls him into her arms again, hugging him tightly and he exhales against her shoulder. “I love you,” he whispers and Donna hugs him tighter before pushing back on his shoulders so she can hop down from the bathroom counter. She makes her way into their bedroom with Josh following close behind. 

“We can still have sex, right?” he asks, watching intently as she pulls her shirt over her head. 

“Oh, yes,” she murmurs and she pulls him to her. She kisses him as he starts running his fingers over her skin.

“Won’t it hurt the baby?” 

Donna shakes her head and goes to lift his shirt off. “No, it won’t hurt the baby.”

Josh keeps kissing her and walks them backwards until she hits the bed and lies on her back, looking up at him fondly. He zeroes in on her stomach and caresses her softly before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss right above her belly button. She can’t help it when she sniffs again, her hormones getting the best of her, and Josh pulls back to look up at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, emotion caught in her throat, and she wipes under her eye. 

Josh looks back down and gives her stomach one more kiss before making his way back up her body. He kisses her soundly and helps her wipe away her tears as he climbs on the bed. Donna scoots back so her head is on the pillows and Josh flops down beside her, his hand protectively covering her belly. 

“Happy tears are expected, Donnatella,” he murmurs and he reaches up again to brush his thumb over her cheek. “You don’t have to apologize.”

She pulls him on top of her. “It’s about to get a lot worse.”

Josh just shakes his head and runs his hand down her chest to fondle her breast as he kisses her again. “Bring it on.”

Donna moans into his mouth, her hands hanging onto his elbows as he tweaks her nipples. “Crying and weird cravings at all hours of the night and being cranky for months at a time,” she groans, her back arching when his lips move to her breast. 

“Do your worst, Donna,” he smirks up at her. “You can finally get me back for the Bartlet Administration.”

She hums and closes her eyes as Josh continues to lav at her breast. Her hands move to his hair and she tugs when his tongue starts to lick at her sensitive skin. 

“ _Josh,”_ she breathes and her hips thrust up against him. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmurs against her skin. “I’ll give you anything.”

She moans when his hand sneaks into the boxers she pilfered from his side of the dresser and she tugs on his hair harder. 

“Just kiss me,” she whispers and he glides back up, a big smile on his face, as he does just that. 


End file.
